Cleo Calathes (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Cleopatra Marianne "Cleo" Calathes is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Greg Dantas. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss and Soulcalibur V. Biography Early life Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Cleo has green eyes and long hair in a form of a hime cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Soul Calibur VI Fighting Style Cleo is a thief so she uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Cleo throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Cleo punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes 1999 TV series Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Cleo Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Chained Kozuka Head: Hermit's Hood (02,19) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (09,19 and 02,19) Chin: Spy Mask (02,19) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (02,19) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,21) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,19 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 22,19 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,21 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur V 20190910_080650.jpg 20190910_080701.jpg 20190910_080711.jpg 20190910_080719.jpg 20190910_080729.jpg